


Deeper Feelings

by substepback



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is mildly injured and the reader gives him stitches, F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, Sub!Dean, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/substepback/pseuds/substepback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been hunting with the boys for a few months and is sleeping with Dean. After he is mildly injured on a hunt, reader tends to his wounds. She is super caring and worried, and finally ends up admitting that her feelings are deeper than she let on. Dean reciprocates, and it leads to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper Feelings

You rummage through the first aid kit, looking for the hydrogen peroxide. When you finally find it, Dean scoffs at you.  

"You know you can just use booze, right?" he says through gritted teeth.  

"I'm sorry I want to use actual medical supplies," you reply, pouring some onto a cotton pad.  You kneel between his legs as he sits on the motel bed.  He inhales sharply when you dab it onto gash on his chest.  "That alright?" you ask, knitting your brow.

"Yes, I'm fine!" he half growls, trying his best to look tough.

"That wolf got you pretty good," you say as you remove the cotton pad and examine the wound. "I think it might need stitches."

"Really?"  He looks up at you, trying his best to hide the pain.  "It doesn't feel that bad."

"You can drop the macho act, baby," you say, leaning over his leg to look in the first aid kit for a needle and thread. "It won't make you any less of a man if you admit that a giant cut on your chest actually hurts."

He smiles painfully at you. "It seems like it hurts you more than it hurts me."

"What do you mean?" you ask, cleaning the needle.

"You're all freaked out.  It's just a cut."

You thread the needle and look at the gash, trying to find the best place to insert it.  "Sorry for caring!" you snap, placing your hand on his chest and starting to sew.

Dean inhales sharply again.  "No, I didn't mean it like that.  I'm just saying that I'm fine. It's  hardly the worst injury I've ever had."

"I know, I just hate..." you bite your lip, pretending to concentrate on the stitches while you think of way to say what you mean without letting on how much you care about him.

"You hate what?"

"Nothing." You finish sewing and tie off the thread.

"Come on, baby.  What were you going to say?" He places a hand under your chin and tilts your head up so that you're looking into his eyes.

"I just hate seeing you in pain," you finally admit, attempting to avert his gaze.

"Why?" He finds your eyes, and you have to bite your lip to keep your face from betraying your emotions.

"I..." again, you to try to find a way to keep from telling him how you feel, but you come up dry.  "I, um, really care about you."  You blush at how dumb it sounds and look away again.

"Really?"  He sounds genuinely surprised, and you mentally kick yourself for being so stupid. Since you started hunting with the Winchesters almost two months ago, you and Dean had been sleeping together, but you knew that your relationship didn't mean much.  How could it, when all you ever did together was hunt and hookup? Most of his spare time Dean spent with his brother, and the little he spent with you never felt very romantic.

"Sorry," you mutter stupidly, extracting your face from his grasp.  You stand up and grab a bandage and some medical tape from the first aid kit.  You don't really want to sit between his legs anymore, so you perch next to him on the bed and try to put the bandage on the wound. The angle is awkward, but you manage to tape it down.

You look at him as you stand up.  The expression of confusion and concern on his face surprises you.  You turn to go, thinking of heading to a bar and finding a cheap hookup to distract you from Dean, but he grabs your hand.

"Hey," he says, trying to pull you back onto the bed.  You resist and he gives up, still looking at you strangely.  "You don't have to be sorry."  He sounds almost choked up.  You're  still embarrassed, and decide he must feel the same way.  

"I'm gonna go."  You turn away, trying hard not to cry.

Dean clears his throat.  "Don't."  You stop walking but keep your back to him.  "Look, Y/N, I'm really bad at saying this stuff, but..." He trails off, and you breath deeply into in an attempt to compose yourself before turning around and looking into his eyes.  Their naturally perfect green is somehow enhanced by the tears that are sparkling there.  You sniff, fighting back tears of your own, and cross your arms defensively over your chest.

"What suff?" Despite your best efforts, your voice cracks.

"I guess I kinda feel the same way."  He looks away from your gaze, his eyes roaming your body.

"What?"  You're shocked, sure he didn't mean what you half hope he does.

"I... care about you too."  It sounds just as stupid when he says it.  

"Really?"  You let yourself smile as you wipe your eye.

"Yeah."  He still won't meet your eyes.

You walk over to him hesitantly and kneel back down between his legs. You place your hand on his bare arm.  You can't help but admire his naked chest. You've seen it nearly every day for the past two months, and yet you still feel tingly.  Even before you knew how he felt, you had counted yourself incredibly lucky.  

"I assumed that this didn't mean much to you.  I mean, all we ever do is sleep together.  Not that I'm complaining about that."

He smiles and looks down at you.  "Sorry.  I'm not great at relationships.  And frankly, I didn't think you really cared that much.  That's why I was so weird about you being concerned earlier."

"That's okay."  You smile and place your hand on his cheek.  The stubble is rough under your fingers.  

You tilt your head towards him until your lips are nearly touching. Dean leans forward, closing the gap.  The usual fireworks erupt in your stomach as you kiss him.  His full lips are slightly chapped, but still soft as you slide your tongue over them and into his mouth. He grabs your face and you place one of your hands on his chest, wrapping the other around his neck as the kiss intensifies.  

When he finally pulls back, exhaling softly, you can't help but murmur, "I love you."

He smiles, staring into your eyes.  "I know," he whispers, pulling you back towards him.

"Hey," you say playfully, gently kissing his lower lip.

"I love you, too."  He looks away for a moment, and you find his mouth again, closing your eyes and kissing him deeply.  The kiss is better than any you've ever shared, filled with emotions deeper than lust.  You move your hand into his hair, pulling him in to you.  You need to be as close to him physically as you are emotionally right now. Dean senses your need and pulls you up onto him so that you're straddling his lap.  You moan into his mouth, feeling the heat begin to pool in your core.  

He begins unbuttoning your plaid shirt as his eyes meet yours, making sure it's okay.  You smile in response, leaning in to kiss his jaw and neck as he removes your shirt unhooks your bra.  His fingers find your nipples and you moan again, grinding your crotch down against the buckle of his belt. He smiles as he grabs your hips, lifting you slightly to place his mouth on your breast. You sigh heavily, wrapping your fingers in his hair.

His left hand moves to your ass as his right deftly unbuttons and unzips your jeans. You moan obscenely when he slips his hand into your panties, his fingers sliding between your folds and over your clit. He moves his finger in a circle around your clit as he places his mouth back on yours.

"Damn, Dean," you murmur into his lips, grinding into his hand. He picks up his pace and you tighten your grip on his hair. "Fuck."  He pulls you closer, the hand on your ass moving to your back.  His mouth moves to your neck as you moan helplessly, consumed by the pleasure.  He removes the hand from your back, slipping it into your panties and inserting two fingers into your now dripping pussy.

"God, you're wet for me, baby," he mutters in your ear.  You moan an unintelligible curse as he begins to pump his fingers in and out of you. "And so tight.  God, I can't wait to get in your tight little pussy."  You feel yourself beginning to come undone from his fingers. As they find your g-spot, you cry out his name, your orgasm ripping through you intensely. He continues to move his fingers in your pussy and on your clit until you've ridden out your waves of pleasure.  You collapse forward onto him, and he removes his hands from your panties, sucking his fingers clean.

You sit like that for a few minutes before you kiss him again, wrapping your arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you into him.  You nip playfully at his lip, making him moan.  You move one of your hands to his groin, gently squeezing his erection through his jeans. He lets out a low growl and you squeeze him again before standing up and removing the first aid kit from the bed. You grab a condom from your duffle bag and place it on the nightstand, then remove your shoes, jeans, and soaking wet panties. You can feel Dean's eyes on you as you undress, and the heat begins to gather at your core again.

"Lie down," you instruct. Dean obliges, smiling excitedly. You straddle his stomach and grab his wrists, pinning them on either side of his head. Bending down, you kiss him, and feel your hunger reciprocated. You move your fingers to interlock with his as you bite at his lips, pushing your tongue into his mouth. He moans when you pull away, and you look down into his face. His cheeks are flushed and his pupils are blown with lust. You smile happily, then kiss him again before before moving your lips to his neck.

He moans again as your mouth begins to travel down his body. You pause slightly to gently kiss the bandage over his cut, then move away to bite at his nipple, causing him to make one of the most amazing sounds you've ever heard. You pepper kisses across his chest and down his stomach, moving to kneel between his legs.

You unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his jeans. You slide them down slightly, then hook your fingers in the waistband of his underwear. You remove them gently, trying to be mindful of his cock, which now looks painfully hard. You remove his boots and socks before sliding off his pants and underwear. He moans when you wrap your hand around his cock and pump gently, spreading precum down his shaft.

You wrap your lips around the head and Dean cries out, grabbing the sheets. You suck slowly, running your tongue gently over the slit. He moans again as you take more of him slowly into your mouth, running your tongue up and down the underside of his cock. You pull back equally slowly, then continue moving up and down as you pick up the pace.  Dean's breath is labored and he periodically lets out shuddering moans. You wrap your hand around the base of his impressive length and pump it in synchronization with your mouth, slowly increasing the pressure.

"Oh, fuck, Y/N," Dean moans as you use your other hand to gently massage his balls. "Oh, God."  You flick your tongue across the slit, and his hands latch onto your hair. He tries to thrust up into your mouth, but you sit up and place your hand on his stomach. He removes his hands from your hair and looks up at you imploringly.

"Grab the headboard," you say.  He looks at you quizzically, but complies. "Don't let go until I say so, okay?"  

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, looking simultaneously frustrated and excited.

You smile and replace your mouth and hands. He lets out a string of curses, and his hips buck.  You place your hands on his hips to keep them steady, and increase the pressure of your mouth. You can feel Dean struggling to keep his hands in place as he approaches orgasm. His hips thrust erratically, and he moans your name repeatedly.  

"You wanna cum, baby?" you ask, removing your mouth and looking up.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he moans.  You see that his knuckles are white as he grips the headboard.

"Beg," you instruct, gently licking at his cock.

"God! Please!" he cries, his hips bucking.

"Please, what?"

He lets out a frustrated moan. "Please make me cum!"

You return your mouth and suck forcefully, moving quickly up and down, working your tongue in synchronization with your lips.  He moans a curse as you feel his cock twitch in your mouth. He murmurs your name, and you adjust slightly the rhythm of your mouth, adding pressure and tongue.

"Fuck! God, Y/N! Fuck!" he screams as  his orgasm rips through him. His cum fills your mouth, hot and salty. You swallow as much as you can, still holding his hips in place. Dean moans gently. You look up at him. On his face is an expression of utter bliss. You see that he is still holding onto the headboard, and smile in satisfaction.

"You can let go now," you say, moving so that you're lying next to him.  He wraps his arm around you, and you drape your leg over him.

"God, you're good at that," he murmurs into your hair, kissing your forehead.

You reach up and kiss him gently. He returns the kiss hungrily, pulling  you even closer to him.  You run your hands through his hair and over his arms and chest. He plays with your nipple, making you moan against his lips.

He pulls you up so that you are straddling his stomach again.  "I love you," he whispers, running his hands through your hair.

"I love you, too," you reply. You kiss his neck as he runs his hands over your back.

You suck and bite just under his jawline, determined to leave a mark. He moans softly and pulls you closer to him, pressing you against his chest. You continue working at his neck for a few minutes before sitting up, a devious look in your eye.

You look down into Dean's face and see his eyes roaming your body and his lips parted as he takes deep, lustful breaths. Smiling coyly, you grab his hand and place it on your pussy.

"What were you saying earlier about my pussy?" you ask, watching Dean's face as he starts slowly circling your clit with his finger.

"How wet it is?" he guesses.

"And?" you reply, trying hard not to moan.  

"How tight it is?"  He places his other hand on your ass, pinching it lightly.

A moan slips past your lips. "And?" you breath, gently grinding your hips forward.

"How much I want to bury my cock in it?"  He smirks up at you, flicking lightly at your clit as he squeezes you ass.

"G-good," you moan. You lean over and grab the condom from the nightstand, then move to put it on him. Once it's in place, you take his half-hard cock in your hand and guide it slowly into your dripping pussy. You moan as you adjust to his size. Dean lets out a similar noise, placing his hands on your hips and staring up at you.

You slide upwards slowly, placing your hands on top of his.  He groans softly and you smile down at him.

"I was so right," he growls. When you look at him questioningly, he elaborates. "You're so wet and tight, and God, do I just wanna bury myself inside of you."  

You move back down quickly, evoking from him a deep moan, then slide up again slowly. "Yeah?" you breath.

"Yeah," he replies, his face contorting in pleasure as you repeat your movements, speeding up slightly each time. "I wanna bury my cock in your tight little pussy until you cum again and again, and then I wanna cum inside you. I want you to ride me until you scream my name. I wanna fuck you all night, 'til you can't walk for days."

"Sounds good," you murmur, rolling your hips as you speed up your movements. Dean lets out a strangled shout and digs his fingers into your hips painfully, pushing you up and down. He thrusts his hips up to meet you, and you feel the pressure building quickly at your core.

"Shit," you moan, falling forward to place your hands on either side of his stomach so that his cock hits your g-spot with every thrust. "Dean, fuck, shit, Dean!"

He growls and moves one of his hands to your clit. You moan obscenely, moving your hips yet more forcefully. You feel your orgasm rapidly approaching as he moves his fingers skillfully, rubbing in vaguely circular motions, applying just the right amount of pressure. You scream out his name as the pleasure engulfs you. You sit up forcefully, placing your hands on his chest and digging in your nails. You move even faster as every inch of you is consumed by the things he's making you feel. Your vision blurs, your walls contract around him, and you feel out of breath. After an indeterminate amount of time, the  intensity of the pleasure begins to dissipate, and your movements slow. You fall forward onto Dean's chest, your head spinning as you come down from your orgasmic high.

"Told you you'd scream my name, baby," he growls, rolling the two of you over so that you're lying on your back, staring into his eyes. "Fuck, that was hot. You're so sexy when you come undone."  He begins thrusting into you again, slowly, making you moan softly.

Pressure gathers at your core again and you move your hips in time with his. He groans, adjusting his angle slightly, causing you to whimper with pleasure.

You wrap your arms around his back and your legs around his waist, pulling him into you to increase the pace of his thrusts. You dig your nails into him, seeing the marks that they left on his chest when you look up. You notice the bandage a few inches away from your nail marks and hope that it doesn't hurt him too much.

Dean adjusts his angle again, and you cry out as he finds your g-shot. "Harder," you moan as he hits it again and again.

"Shit, Y/N," he moans back, thrusting harder and making you shout his name. "You wanna touch yourself baby?" he asks between labored breaths. "Cuz I'm close and I want you to cum with me."

You comply, removing one of your hands from his back and sliding it between your bodies to your clit. You moan a string of curses as you rub it in time with Dean's thrusts. Sweat covers your bodies and a drop falls from his forehead onto yours. His face is contorted in extreme pleasure, and his lips are parted as grunts and moans escape them. His eyes meet yours and you let out a long moan, your hand faltering slightly between your legs.

"I love you," he murmurs, then curses as he changes the rhythm of his thrusts slightly.

"God, Dean, I love you, too," you reply, staring into his perfect eyes. "I love you so damn much."

"You almost there, baby?" he groans.

"Yeah," you answer, using your legs to pull him into you even more while simultaneously thrusting your hips upward. The pressure at your core releases, and you feel your orgasm consume you. "God, shit, yes!" you scream, moving your finger faster on your clit.

"Fuck, Y/N!" Dean yells as you contract around him and he cums, thrusting desperately into you.

He rolls off of you, and wraps his arms around you, kissing you as you ride out the waves of your orgasm.

"Fuck, Dean," you murmur when you have regained the ability to speak.

He kisses you again, then slides his arm out from under you to remove his condom and throw it in the wastebasket next to the bed.

"You think you'll be able to walk tomorrow?" he asks, pulling you into him so that you are spooning.

"Maybe?" you reply hesitantly. "That was prettying fucking amazing."

"Then I guess we aren't done yet because that should be a resounding no."  His hands roam your body gently, brushing over your breasts and down your stomach, rubbing softly at your inner thighs.

"Good," you say, snuggling closer to his body. He kisses your neck softly, nipping lightly at the tender skin. "Because I am by no means done with you."


End file.
